<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The breaking. by Slytherinbarbz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617141">The breaking.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz'>Slytherinbarbz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank and Amy against the world [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Child Abuse, Eating, Emotional Abuse, Forced Feeding, Foster Care, Pain, kid amy bendix, pre - frank castle, young amy bendix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:55:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinbarbz/pseuds/Slytherinbarbz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fic about Amy's life before Frank. How she ended up where she was, why she acts the way she acts, why she is who she is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frank and Amy against the world [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The breaking.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Annie! Come here. Dinner.” Amy’s new foster father called. He didn’t even bother to remember her name. They hadn’t really talked much and he doesn’t give off fatherly vibes, but it could be worse. Amy’s been in so many homes and has experienced way worse than ‘drugged-out Duncan’, as she liked to call him in her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Many people only sign up as foster parents for the monthly stipend. Sadly, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these kinds of people. Usually, they treat their foster children terribly. She had only been there a week, but he’s been okay to her. He made dinner every evening and she made something herself for breakfast and lunch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t cuss her out on a daily basis like some of her other parents have done, but he didn’t say much else either. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Although Amy was used to a lot of bad shit and Duncan was almost a dream come true, she didn’t trust him. He drank a lot and Amy was convinced he was on some type of drug. He always seemed out of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy knew from experience that addicts were unpredictable. He could be perfectly civil this week, but he could snap at any given moment. Amy was a smart girl though and just limited all contact with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy put her book down and made her way downstairs. Her grades weren’t that amazing, but she was a smart girl and loved reading books. Right now she was reading Frankenstein.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grab me a beer outta the fridge, will ya?” Duncan asked her, she complied. She grabbed a bottle and opened it by slamming the top on the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She handed him the bottle as she sat down. There was a full plate of spaghetti in front of her. It was a mountain of food. More often than not she didn’t have a plate at all. That’s why she was so skinny and pale. Now she had enough spaghetti on her plate to feed 5 people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She started eating in silence, not making eye contact or small talk with Duncan. After a few bites, she felt him staring at her. She looked up for a moment and he looked her dead in the eye, she stared right back. It made her uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare say anything. Maybe he just zoned out on her. She continued eating and didn’t look up at him. He didn’t touch his plate at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy’d eaten half the plate but was filled to the brim. She couldn’t possibly fit anything more in her mouth. She put the fork down and took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was really great-” She started but didn’t finish because Duncan interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish it.” Duncan said with an eerily calm voice, not breaking eye contact. He seemed really out of it right now. His calmness scared Amy a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is it. Tonight he’ll finally explode.” Amy thought to herself. She knew his civil manner was too good to be true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was so full but too scared to go against him. She picked up her fork and shuffled 3 more bites in, but that was it. She couldn’t eat anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Duncan, I’m-” She hesitantly started, but stopped by Duncan’s act. He finally snapped. Amy saw it in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Duncan slammed his fist on the table and quickly made his way to Amy’s side of the table. He picked up her fork and grabbed some spaghetti with it. He stood behind her and grabbed her hair in a fist with the one hand and forced the forkful down her mouth. It all happened so quickly that Amy barely had time to react. She started coughing as soon as he downed the fork in her mouth. He did it so roughly that tears formed in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“CHEW!” He screamed right in her ear. Amy was too scared not to chew. Then she swallowed. This continued until the whole plate was cleared out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Amy was done, she had tears falling down her cheeks like waterfalls. She thought that was the end of it, but it was far from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t let go of her hair. Instead, he pulled her out of the chair and then started dragging her over the floor. Now that Amy’s mouth was empty again, she started screaming and grabbed Duncan’s hands to make him let go. He didn’t so she sunk her nails into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! You little bitch.” He grabbed her even rougher and threw her into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amy fell on her wrist and she felt something snap. She would’ve screamed if her fear didn’t mask her pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amy tried to pull herself up. She was on her knees when Duncan grabbed her hair again. Then he put up the toilet seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Throw up!” He screamed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wh- what?” Amy replied. She was so confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Puke!” He screamed. Amy squealed. “You wanna be ugly? Nobody will ever fucking want you. You wanna be pretty? You wanna be happy? Fucking puke!” Amy tried to get out of his grasp and was just screaming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he realized she wasn’t going to puke, he grabbed and forced open her jaw, and then shoved two fingers in her mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kept doing it for a while until nothing came out. Then he left her crying on the bathroom floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyy!<br/>This is my third fic in this series. I know abuse is a sensitive topic, but I feel like the show should've shown a bit more of Amy's past including the possible (most likely, because of where she ended up) abuse she faced. I also wanted to shed some light on the different types of abuse. It's not always punches and kicks, and the abuser isn't always so black and white, you know? idk if i did that idea any justice but i tried. Any further requests, ideas?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>